Rescue Me
by dreamwriter32
Summary: Harry's summer has taken a turn for the worst and he needs someone to rescue him. Ginny is concerned for her new boyfriend, especially when Hedwig shows up at the Burrow with a note that says "Rescue me". Ginny and Remus go after Harry. The Weasley's, Remus and the Order learn just how bad Harry's home life is. I don't own Harry Potter. Revised 7/21/15


Rescue Me

**AN: For the sack of the story, Harry and Ginny got together before the Department of Mysteries. **

Harry sat in the back seat of Uncle Vernon's car, gazing out the window. He was coming home from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he completed his fifth year. It's been a few weeks since Sirius passed and Harry was wracked with grief. Now, he was going back to his relative's home where he would stay for at least three weeks.

He was already counting down the days until he could go to the Burrow where he could be with his friends and more importantly his new girlfriend. He and Ginny had gotten together a month ago, not long after the Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Before the Department of Mysteries, Harry had never been happier. That all changed after the Department of Mysteries and Sirius's passing.

After Harry arrived at the Burrow, the next day they would all go to Grimmauld Place for Sirius's memorial. Harry wasn't looking forward to it.

He didn't realize that they had made it to Number 4 Privet Drive until he heard a car door slam and it broke his daydream.

He collected Hedwig in her cage as he got out of the car and then collected his trunk from the boot. Then he made his way into the house and without being told, he headed up to his room. He opened the door to his room and sat Hedwig's cage on his desk and prompted his trunk up in a corner.

"Potter! Get down here!" Vernon roared.

Harry sighed. "Welcome to hell," he told the owl before he headed downstairs to find out what Vernon wanted. When he reached downstairs, Harry was pushed into the kitchen where Petunia was waiting.

"Make dinner and don't burn anything!" She ordered, leaving Harry in the kitchen alone.

He started fixing poke chops with green beans and potatoes, wondering if he would get to eat any of it. Once he was finished, he told Petunia that dinner was ready.

"Go to your room, boy!" Vernon ordered.

Just as he predicted, he was sent to his room without any dinner. Once he was in his room, he heard the tell tale signs of the locks on the door being locked. Harry resigned to his fate and began to settle in for the night.

Unfortunately, no one thought to bring him anything food, not even a slice of bread or water.

Harry dug around in his trunk in an attempt of finding anything to eat, regardless if it was a chocolate frog. But he came up with nothing, not even a pumpkin pastry. He had thought about getting some food before leaving Hogwarts to keep in his trunk, but was unable to due to the rush to get to the carriages.

Looking at the clock and realized that it was almost seven o'clock, almost ten hours since breakfast and five hours since had last eaten. No one questioned him as he stuffed himself with sandwiches and cookies Dobby had prepare for them for the train ride home.

Because he couldn't think of anything better to do, he decided to lay down and sleep.

It was after midnight when Harry finally went to sleep, curled into a ball, his hands pressed to his stomach and gritting his teeth against the hunger pain. That was how Harry fell asleep, to the sounds of his cousin and uncle snoring and his stomach, rumbling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Get up, get up. Now!"

Harry was awoken by his aunt banging on his door and screeching. He sat up, wincing at the cramp in his stomach. He hoped that he could at least have some breakfast. He dressed for the day, choosing a red T-shirt and jeans and slipped on his trainers. Once dressed, he headed downstairs to prepare breakfast.

He began gathering eggs, bacon and sausage, frying the bacon and sausage and scrambled the eggs.

Vernon was at the table with his morning coffee and the morning paper. Petunia was next to him, writing a list of things she needed to get from the market and a list of chores for Harry.

Dudley was the last to arrive at the table. He looked at his parents and then to his cousin. Last year, Harry had saved his life from the Dementors and it was like nothing had changed. Harry never told him what they were capable of.

Harry finished breakfast and handed Vernon and Dudley their plate with eggs, bacon, and sausage. He then handed Petunia, her plate of bagels with jam.

Once they were served, Harry settled on a stool from the counter. The sight of food made his stomach growl. He reached over to the fruit bowl that sat on the counter and selected a banana. Luckily for him, his relative didn't notice. They wouldn't notice the healthy food like fruits and vegetables disappeared.

Vernon and Dudley finished their breakfast. They tried the sausage, saying that it tasted odd and Petunia concluded that she needed to buy another brand. Harry started to clean the kitchen, already planning on sneaking some more food. The banana wasn't enough. He acted like he was throwing out the sausage as Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were leaving the kitchen.

Once Harry heard the sounds of three doors shutting, he picked up the sausage and started eating it. Luck on his side because he needed to take out the trash, no one would know he ate the sausage. He fixed himself a glass of the remaining orange juice and drained the glass after eating the sausage.

He gathered the trash and took it outside to the cans on the curb. Walking back to the house, he waved to Miss Figg, who was out for a walk. She waved back, but Harry didn't miss the look of concern on her face.

Harry returned to the house and entered the kitchen, finishing cleaning up from breakfast. Once he was done, Petunia handed him the list of chores.

_Mow the grass_

_Trim the hedges_

_Weed flower bed_

_Wash windows from the outside_

Harry was glad that it wasn't much work and that he would be outside. He headed out to the garage where he got the lawn mower and started mowing the grass.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

By the afternoon, Harry finished his chores and decided to spend the rest of the day outside. He went for a walk in the neighborhood, ending up at the park at the end of the block.

He didn't know that Dudley and his friends were at the park until he heard….

"Hey Potter!" Dudley called. Harry ignored him and kept walking. He was about to the entrance of the park when he heard, "Let's play Harry Hunting."

The gang of boys started chasing Harry through the park. Harry started to run when he realized that they were coming toward him, heading to the alley. He hid in an old box next to a dumpster., luckily the opening was next to the wall.

Soon Dudley and his friends entered the alley and then left when they didn't see Harry. When the coast was clear, Harry crawled out of the box and cautiously left the alley, heading back to the house. As he entered the park, as it provided a short cut, Harry looked around for his cousin and his friends. Harry didn't know that Dudley and his friends were waiting for him when he reached the park.

Suddenly, he found himself pushed down to the ground. He felt Dudley's foot in his side and pushed up, so he was laying on his side. Dudley and his friends took turns kicking Harry in the back and stomach.

The beating lasted ten minutes. It would have lasted longer, only the teens heard the sound of small children heading for the park. The five teenagers knew they would be in trouble if they were seen, beating up Harry. They took off, leaving Harry on the ground.

Harry crawled to a nearby bench and picked himself up. He moved slowly, wincing at the pain in his abdomen from the beating. He walked slowly to Number 4 and then up to his room, trying not to draw attention to himself.

When he reached his room, he shuffled to his bed, lying down, and trying not to jostle his aching stomach more than necessary. Curiously, he pulled up his shirt. His stomach was one big bruise. He could tell, just by breathing that his ribs weren't broken.

Then the house began to shake and Harry heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Suddenly, Harry's door burst open and revealed his purple faced uncle. Vernon stomped into the room and dragged Harry off the bed and onto the floor.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Vernon bellowed as he began to kick Harry's stomach. Harry bit his lip to keep from making any sound of pain or the beating will get worse.

"YOU'RE THE REASON MY COMPANY IS GOING BANKRUPT. I'M GETTING A PAY CUT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Vernon continued to punch and kick Harry's abdomen until it was black and blue/ Then Vernon left the room, leaving Harry in the floor.

Harry crawled over to the desk, hugging his stomach, managing to get himself in the chair and She told him when they said goodbye that if he ever needed her or if he was hurt, to write her and she would try to get him out of there.

He scribbled a note to Ginny as she requested, just didn't think he'd write her a note like this so soon.

_Ginny, _

_Rescue me. I'm hurt and I need help. I think they are going to kill me. Please get me out of here. I don't think I can make it if I stay here any longer. _

_Harry _

Harry opened Hedwig's cage and tied the letter to her leg. He petted her head.

"Go to the Burrow," he told the owl. "Take the letter to Ginny and stay there. I'll join you soon."

Hedwig flew out the open window, heading towards the Burrow. Harry watched her fly off, hoping that he would be leaving his personal hell.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny sat in her bedroom window, gazing out at the sky, and watching for any signs of Hedwig. She was worried about Harry. She wondered if he was okay, if he was doing alright.

How she wished he could be here for the summer instead of his relatives. She hoped that Dumbledore will allow him to come sooner, but that would be unlikely.

"Ginny."

The girl turned at the sound of her name found her mother standing at her door.

"I just talked to Professor Dumbledore. He's agreed to allow Harry to come here next week. The poor boy needs our love and support right now. He's not going to get that at his relatives," Molly explained.

Ginny perked up at the news. She wondered if Harry knew that he was going to get to come to the Burrow earlier than planned. Ever since they got home, Ginny had been hoping Harry would get to come earlier and had asked about it twice all ready, after explaining at she was now dating the raven headed teen.

Ginny smiled wider at the thought of her boyfriend staying with them for the summer. They could spend some time together. The only rule for them was that the door had to be open if they were alone in Ron's room or Ginny's room. Molly knew she could trust Harry and Ginny.

"Your father and I are going to the Order meeting, we'll….." Molly trailed off at the sight of a snow owl approaching in the window at breakneck speed.

"Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed. She took the letter from the owl and quickly read the note. Her smile faded and she silently handed it to Molly.

"Oh my!" Molly gasped, covering her mouth with her free hand. She turned and left the room.

"ARTHUR! REMUS!" The Weasley matriarch bellowed.

The werewolf flew up the stairs and met the two Weasley women in the landing. Molly wordlessly handed the letter over. Remus read the note and called down to Arthur.

"Floo Dumbledore, we got a problem."

Soon the old headmaster appeared in the Weasley's sitting room. Molly handed him the note Harry had sent.

Dumbledore turned to Remus. "Take Ginny and go get Harry. Bring him here. Arthur and Molly, we'll head to headquarters for the meeting."

Molly quickly gave Tonks, who was going to stay and wait on Remus to return, instructions on where to find the things they would probably need. She asked where she was set everything up at and Ginny said her room, considering her room was the first room you came to as you walked upstairs.

Remus and Ginny flooed to Miss Figg's house and walked to Number 4. Remus knocked on the door. Vernon answered.

"I'm here to collect Harry Potter," the werewolf said as calmly as he could, pointing his wand at the man, almost daring him to shut the door. Vernon moved aside to let them in.

Ginny immediately headed upstairs. She was angry to learn that Harry's room was the one with the locks on the door. To her relief, the door was unlocked. She opened the door and her heart broke at the sight of her boyfriend.

Harry was curled in a ball, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Ginny looked him over, checking his body or what she could see, looking for any sign of injury as she approached the bed. When she sat down on the bed, Harry didn't stir until she touched him. He whimpered at her touch.

"Shush. Harry it's me, Ginny. Remus and I came to get you. We're taking you to the Burrow," she said, comforting him.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled softly when he seen the concern and yet, smiling face of his girlfriend.

"You're an angel, Gin," he sighed. Ginny smiled and gently helped him from the bed.

Remus came up as Ginny was helping Harry off the bed. He picked up Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Is this everything?" Remus asked.

"I never unpacked," Harry replied, leaning against Ginny.

Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. He looked around the room and asked, "Are you sure you have everything?" he asked, one more time, slipping the trunk and cage in his pocket.

Harry nodded. He asked Ron to take the Firebolt with him to the Burrow and had thought about having Ron take Hedwig, but had changed his mind at the last minute.

Together, they made their way downstairs and out the door, without saying a word to the Dursleys. They walked back to Miss Figg's house and flooed back to the Burrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore and Tonks were waiting for them when they returned. The rest of the Order was at Headquarters, having dinner and waiting on word regarding Harry.

"Before I let Miss Weasley tend to you, we need to have a look at you and collect the evidence of abuse," Dumbledore explained, when Ginny left to gather what she would need.

Remus pulled up Harry's shirt and felt angry fill his soul. Harry's stomach and back were bruised, but luckily with bruising balm and cream, the bruises will clear up. Dumbledore took pictures with a magical camera of Harry's back and abdomen. Once they collected all the information they needed, they handed him over to Ginny.

Ron was at home and helped Ginny get Harry upstairs, before he flooed to Hermione's and filled her in on what happened to their best friend.

Because Madam Pomfrey was gone on a holiday, Ginny was left to tend to Harry on her own.

She looked through the vials and jars on her nightstand and found the bruising balm. She flipped through her mother's healing book and winced when she saw that she would need to press on Harry's abdomen, due to the fact she was underage for the spells and charms.

"Harry," Ginny began, hoping he would forgive her for what she was about to do. "I need you to lie on your back for so I can check your stomach."

Harry slowly turned onto his back, wincing at the pain in his abdomen. Ginny pulled up Harry's shirt and had to hold back a gasp and tears. His belly was bruised, very bruised in fact that it was hard to tell where one begin and ended. Harry's abdomen was usually pale or somewhat tanned from Quidditch training, now it was hard to tell which it was because it so bruised.

She smiled sympathetically at her boyfriend. "Sorry Harry, but I need to press on your stomach and check on internal damage. I can't do the spell or charms because of the underage rule."

"Okay," Harry mumbled. He felt Ginny's fingers pressing onto his lower abdomen. When she started pressing into his mid abdomen where most of the bruises where, he looked up at the ceiling and counted the cracks he saw.

'1, 2, 3, 4, 5,' he counted. He winced when he felt Ginny's hand press in the middle of his abdomen.

"Harry, is this hurting you?" Ginny asked.

"No."

"Liar!" She retorted. "I know this has to hurt or you wouldn't be wincing." She pressed his upper abdomen and was relieved when she finished.

"Sit up for a second and I'll give you some pain potions."

Harry sat up, propping himself on his hand. He took the potions from Ginny and gulped them down, quickly accepting the glass of water Ginny offered him to help get rid of the yucky taste in his mouth. He laid back down when Ginny told him to lie back down.

Ginny picked up a jar and unscrewed the lid.

"This is the bruising cream," she explained. "Pull up your shirt more and tuck the towel into your pants so I won't get this all over you."

She dipped her fingers in the cream as Harry pulled up his shirt further and tucked the towel in his pants. Ginny rubbed her hands together, warming the cream in her hands before she applied it to Harry's abdomen.

"You might feel some tingling," she warned as she began rubbing the cream on Harry's stomach.

Feeling his girlfriend's gentle hands on his stomach was something new for Harry. He was used to punches, smacks, and over all the abuse he had lived with for years. He watched Ginny's hands roam his abdomen, applying the cream to the bruising.

He almost whimpered when her hands left his stomach. She picked up a tube of bruising balm which would finish the job. She squirted some in her hands and rubbed them together before applying it to Harry's belly.

He sighed happily as she once again rubbed his abdomen.

"Does this feel better?"

"Mm-hmm," Harry hummed. He looked down at his belly and saw the bruises were gone. "My stomach feels sore, now."

"This will take care of that." Ginny picked up a bottle of massage oil.

"What's that?" Harry asked, not knowing what the bottle was and what it was for.

"It's massage oil," Ginny explained. "This is a special type that relaxes the muscles as you massage, whatever part of the body you massage."

"Will help with the soreness?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Ginny applied some of the oil into her hands and rubbed them together, warming the oil.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, sweetie," she requested. Once again, she placed her hands on Harry's abdomen.

Harry relaxed himself and his abdominal muscles, stretching himself out on the bed. He sighed once more, feeling Ginny's hands massage his belly. He almost hated for Ginny to stop.

"How's your stomach feeling? Better?" she asked.

"Much better, the soreness is about gone," Harry murmured, his eyes watching her rub his bare stomach. All too soon for Harry's liking, Ginny finished rubbing his stomach.

"Okay, time to do your back."

Harry sat up and took off his shirt. He quickly turned onto his stomach so Ginny can do the same treatment she did on his belly on his back.

Ginny dipped her fingers into the bruising cream and rubbed her hands together, warming the cream like she did before she applied it to his stomach.

She slowly started rubbing the cream all over Harry's back.

"Same as before, sweetie. You might feel some tingling," Ginny murmured, letting her hands roam his back.

Ginny watched as the bruises began to disappear. She picked up the bruising balm and squirted some on her hands.

"I'm going to apply the balm now, does your back feel sore?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Harry sighed.

Ginny leaned over to see Harry's face and smiled when she saw his eyes were closed and he seemed to be relaxed.

"I'll massage your back when I'm finished with the balm," Ginny said.

Harry sighed and mumbled something that Ginny thought sounded like '"brilliant."

She smiled as she applied what balm was left on her hands to his back. She looked his back over and noticed that the bruises were gone.

She picked up the massage oil and applied some oil to her hands, rubbing them together to warm the oil.

She began on Harry's upper back, deciding to massage his whole back. She could feel some tension in his shoulders. She gently massaged his shoulders, helping relief the tension.

She moved down his mid to lower back, not using a lot of pressure because she didn't want to cause Harry more pain than necessary

When she finished, she wiped her hands off on a towel. She was about to tell Harry he could get up when something caught her eye.

A closer look and Ginny had to hold back a gasp. There were scars and a lot of them. Some of them were old and others were new.

"How did I miss these?" she asked herself. Then out loud, she asked "Harry, what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath and launched into the story of his life with his relatives. As he told the story he turned over on to his back. It was then when Ginny noticed a few scars on Harry's stomach. She reached out and touched the one that was below his navel.

Harry followed her fingers with his eyes. "I was ten years old and I had to climb a fence to get away from Dudley and his gang. There was a sharp wire and I scraped against it."

Ginny looked at another scar on his right side below his ribs. Her fingers ran along the zigzag line.

"Summer before fourth year," Harry supplied. "Dudley had gotten a stick with a sharp end and scratched me with it."

Ginny's gaze went to a pink scar in the middle of Harry's abdomen.

"Probably the only one not caused by Dudley or Vernon."

Ginny's eyebrows shot up. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Malfoy sent a cutting curse to me three weeks into the term. Luckily, that's all it did. Ron found me and Hermione healed it, but as you can see, it left a scar," Harry explained. Ginny bent down and kissed each scar, when she was done she laid her head down on Harry's stomach. She ran her hand below Harry's navel and she smiled at the sharp intake of breath.

She then heard a growling sound. She looked up at Harry. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That noise," Ginny replied. Harry shook his head.

Ginny laid her head back down on Harry's abdomen and hear the growling sound again. She listened closely. She realized the growling sound was coming from Harry's abdomen.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Starving, although I'm afraid to eat much," Harry admitted.

Ginny sat up and tossed Harry his shirt. "Come on, Mum left us something for supper. I'll fix you something that would be easy on your stomach if you want me to."

"That's fine, I'll see what Molly left and then decide."

Harry followed Ginny downstairs to the kitchen, putting his shirt on as he went. To his relief, it was tomato soup Molly had left them.

Ginny washed her hands in the sink before she lifted the lid off the pot. She moved over to the stove to check to see what Molly had left so Harry could wash his hands.

When he was finished, he joined Ginny at the stove.

"Is this alright?" Ginny asked, taking the lid off the pot.

"Yeah," Harry answered. Ginny shooed him to the table and she began ladling soup into bowls and selected four rolls before she returned to the table. She picked up the bowls and headed to the table, sitting one bowl in front of Harry.

"Thanks, Gin," Harry said sincerely.

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You're welcome."

She collected her bowl and the plate with the rolls on it and returned to the table. She broke a roll in half, handing one half to Harry.

Ginny watched Harry eat. He ate slowly, pacing himself.

She didn't say anything because she didn't want to cause Harry to get an upset stomach, by making him eat more than he could.

When Harry stopped eating, she asked, "Are you okay?"

Harry sighed and looked at Ginny "Yeah, I just don't want to make myself sick."

Ginny reached over and rubbing Harry's back soothingly. "I understand. If you do get sick, I'll take care of you."

Harry leaned his head against her shoulder, feeling content.

He was about to head back upstairs when Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Tonks Remus and the Weasleys all entered the room. Harry saw Ron and Hermione with them.

Remus cleared his throat, "Harry, I think we need to talk."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How long has the abuse been going on?" Remus asked.

"My entire life," Harry answered. "My room was the cupboard under the stairs and then I moved into Dudley's second bedroom. It wasn't much. The furniture was old, filled with Dudley's broken toys and cast offs. They were never nice to me."

Tonks cleaned her throat and asked, "Why were there locks on your door when we came to get you last summer?"

"So they could lock me in my room. That was one of the punishments I had when I was in the cupboard and it continued when I moved into the bedroom. They also withheld meals."

Ron looked at his best friend, wishing that this wasn't happening, but he swallowed thickly before he asked, "Um, why were their bars on your window when the twins and I came to get you the summer before second year?"

"That was after the incident with Dobby and the cake. Vernon decided that I wasn't going back and he was going to keep me in that room. I was starved and scared of what was going to happen. Thanks you and Fred and George, I didn't find out what was he was going to do. I, frankly, don't want to think about it."

"How long as the physical abuse been going on?" Professor Dumbledore asked, speaking for the first time since he stepped into the Burrow. The sparkle in his eyes was gone.

"I'm not sure because it's been so long. It didn't matter what I did or didn't do I got beaten. They allowed Dudley to beat me up and bully me. He and his friends made my life a living hell in primary school. Ron and Hermione were the first friends I had because Dudley saw to it that everyone was on his side."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Molly stuttered, trying to keep the tears at bay, but failing miserably.

"One time, I went to the school nurse because my teacher sent me to her. I don't know what she did, but the next thing I know a social worker shows up at the house and talked to Petunia. When Vernon came home, she told about the social worker and he beat me after. That was one of the worst beatings in my life. I was afraid to tell anyone."

Molly's dam broke and she jumped up from her chair and engulfed Harry in a loving embrace. Harry returned the hug before he sat back down next to Ginny.

She leaned over and said, "May you should show them."

"Show us what?" Arthur inquired

Harry took a deep breath and stood up, turning around so his back was to the group of people who cared about him and he pulled up his shirt. A collective gasp came over the group. Hermione started crying, leaning into Ron's shoulder. Molly and the other women in the group were in tears.

"That's not all of them," Harry deadpanned and turned around, showing the scars on his stomach to the group and another gasp and a few curses came from the group.

"How?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice shaking with emotion and rage.

For the second time that night, Harry launched in the same story he told Ginny. Ron and Hermione knew the one with Malfoy, having taken care of him when it happened. They realized later how close they came to losing their best friend.

"It's safe to say," Dumbledore began. "That you're not going back there, this summer. You'll be seventeen next summer and would only need to be there for a few days for the blood wards to end."

"In the meantime, where would I go?" Harry asked, his voice sounding like a small child.

"Here," Molly answered. Looking at Professor Dumbledore, she said firmly, "He'll stay here."

"Then it's settled then," the old headmaster agreed.

"Was that all Harry?" Arthur asked.

"They never called me Harry. I was called Boy or Freak, or Potter. I was told I was worthless and no one loved me. I was a house elf, I did all the cleaning, cooking, yard work, everything."

There was a moment of silence that followed until Molly asked, "Have you eaten dear?"

"Yes, I have. Thanks." Harry leaned back in the chair and looked over at his girlfriend.

"You didn't eat much," Ginny intoned.

"You know why," Harry muttered. Molly got up and began to fix food for those in the kitchen. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore kindly declined and left to return to Hogwarts. Remus and Tonks agreed to stay and eat and the Weasleys stayed where they were sitting.

Harry and Ginny left the kitchen and headed into the sitting room. They sat down on the couch together where the day's activities caught up with Harry, and soon he found himself asleep.

Ginny gently as she could got up from the couch and returned to the kitchen. Remus was still in the kitchen and asked Ginny if everything was alright.

"Harry's asleep, I was wondering where he was going to sleep tonight?"

"He's going to sleep in Bill's room, dear," Molly declared, heading on up the stairs to get everything ready.

Ginny turned to the men and said, "Harry is asleep and…." She trailed off when Remus got up and headed into the sitting room. To Ginny's surprise, he picked up Harry with ease and followed Ginny up the stairs to Bill's room, across the hallway from Ginny's own room.

Upon entering the room, Ginny began to sort through Harry's trunk for a pair of pajamas. She found a pair of pajama bottoms and a T-shirt and handed them to Remus. Remus and Ginny together managed to dress Harry for bed, while Molly turned the bed down. Together, Molly and Remus tucked Harry into bed.

"I placed him here, so you could look in on him during the night. I'll leave you some potions if Harry needs them," Molly explained to her daughter.

Ginny nodded, and headed to her own room to get ready for bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry woke up in the middle of the night, his stomach throbbing. The pain potion that he had taken earlier in the evening had worn off.

He laid there, thinking of how to get out of bed as painless as possible, when Ginny walked in the bedroom quietly and seen he was awake. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, with her hair not pulled all the way through on the last loop. She was wearing a light pink shirt and shorts pajama set.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Ginny whispered.

"My stomach hurts," Harry whimpered. "I think the pain potion wore off." He winced when he tried to move to a more comfortable spot in the bed.

Ginny left for a minute and returned to with a vial and a cup of water in her hand. Harry sat up to take the potion Ginny had brought him.

"Here, Harry." Ginny handed Harry the pain potion. He quickly uncorked and downed it and then took a drink of the water, Ginny handed him.

"Thanks Gin," Harry murmured, lying back down in the bed. Ginny sat the cup on his nightstand and sat down on the side of his bed. She knew Harry would have a hard time falling back to sleep.

When Harry was comfortable, she slipped her hand under his shirt and hesitantly rubbed his stomach.

"That feels good," Harry sighed. Ginny smiled as she noticed that Harry was falling asleep and seemed to be relaxing under her hand. She continued to rub the soothing circles on his stomach until she saw her boyfriend's eyes drift close and soon his soft snore filled the room.

Then she moved to the camp bed that Molly had brought in his room and laid down to go to sleep. She knew that Harry would need her again a few times in the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A week later, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry gathered for Sirius's memorial. Professor Dumbledore decided to have it on Hogwarts grounds for security and because there was nowhere else to have it. Since Sirius passed, only few people were able to enter the wards of Grimmauld Place. Remus figured it would be better for Harry to have it anywhere but Grimmauld Place.

Ginny kept close to Harry, along with Ron and Hermione. The Order members gathered for the memorial kept shooting Harry looks of sorrow and sympathy. Harry, himself, wished he could hide away from the whole thing, but Ginny's comforting hand in his kept him put/

Remus was the only person to speak. Harry decided not to because he was afraid to lose control of the emotions he was holding in. He blamed himself for Sirius's death, even thought, he had been told that he wasn't at fault.

"Sirius was a wonderful wizard, a great friend, and a loving godfather "Remus began. "I met Sirius when I met James at Hogwarts. They were the best friends a guy could have." Remus paused to collect himself.

"I will never forget all the times we shared. Sirius and I grieved for months after James and Lily's death. Then a few years ago, Sirius and I were reunited. Not only with each other, but with the one good thing that came out losing James and Lily. If you haven't guessed it, that good thing would be Harry." Remus looked up and met Harry's green eyes, which were deep green in grief.

"Harry, I hope you know how much Sirius loved you and how much you meant to him. I understand why you don't want to say anything, but I hope you knew how much he cared about you." Remus ended his speech by saying 'we'll miss you, Padfoot.'

After the service, everyone returned to the Burrow were Molly served lunch and everyone shared a story about Sirius and their favorite memory.

Ginny looked around at one point and couldn't find Harry. She met Tonk's eyes from across the table and he pointed to the door. She mouthed 'thank you' and excused herself from the table.

She didn't realize that when she got up, that everyone stopped talking and followed her with their eyes out the door. Remus and Tonks followed, only stopping outside the door, allowing Ginny to walk to the orchard where they makeshift Quidditch pitch was. Then they followed her, Remus knowing where Harry went.

Ginny found Harry where she knew she would, in the middle of the orchard. She figured he would go flying, but when she saw his broom next to him, she realized that he had just came back.

She slowly approached him, knowing Remus and Tonks were behind her.

Harry couldn't take it anymore and decided he needed some air. He snuck out when he knew he wouldn't be missed and headed to the orchard to fly. Once back on the ground, everything came flooding back to him and he reached his breaking point.

"I hate you Voldemort," he whispered. "I HATE YOU! Why did kill them? Why did you take them from me? Why Bellatrix, why take away the only family I had left? WHY?" he shouted angrily. "Why couldn't you take me too?"

Harry started shaking with sobs and stammered "why…couldn't... you….take me?"

He collapsed on the ground, unable to stand. Quickly and quietly, Ginny rushed to Harry's side and kneeled beside him. He looked up at her, tears pouring down his face, holding back the sobs.

Ginny said nothing, but gently pulled him into her arms. He clung to her and buried his head into her shoulder and continued to cry. He let the emotions he had been holding in for fifteen years release. For the first time, he grieved for his parents, Sirius, and Cedric. He tightened his grip on Ginny and felt her soothingly rubbing his back.

"I'm alone, Gin, I'm officially alone," he sobbed. "I have not family."

Ginny cupped Harry face in her hands and looked into his watery green eyes. "You have me, my family, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. We all love you."

"Really?" Harry asked, in a small voice.

"Really," Ginny murmured. She sat there, rocking Harry in her arms and waiting until he was done crying. When he was, Ginny helped him stand up and they walked back to the house.

They met Remus by the shed. Harry broke away from Ginny and allowed Remus to engulf him in a loving hug. They stood together, grieving for their loss.

Ginny watched Remus and Harry as they slowly let go of each other. She knew that she would be spending the rest of the summer, trying to help Harry grief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny could remember the day Sirius died like it was yesterday. She remembered the look of panic, fear, and worry on Harry's face. She never had seen him so scared before that day. Ginny didn't remember much about the battle at the ministry, except for the sound of the curse that ended Sirius's life.

It pierced her soul to hear Harry scream for Sirius and then the sound of sobbing, she knew came from Harry and then suddenly a scream of rage. When she heard Neville say that Harry went after Bellatrix, she nearly had a panic attack. She recalled when they returned to Hogwarts and returned from the hospital wing, she spent the night holding Harry in her arms in an armchair in the corner of the common and let him cry on her shoulder.

At breakfast, the next morning, Ginny had bags under her eyes from a sleepless night, while Harry's were puffy and red. What surprised her was the normally serious Professor McGonagall excused her and Harry from class and gave Harry a rare hug. She spent the day at Harry's side, never leaving him alone all day. They walked down to Hagrid's, along the lake and then headed to the common room where they remained for the rest of the day.

One thing came out of that twenty four hours Ginny spend by Harry's side, it brought them closer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Over the next few weeks, Harry started returning to his normal, happy self. He found that he was happy to call the Burrow home for good, now that Dumbledore had redone the wards and allowed Harry to move in as a permanent house guest. Harry spent his days with Ron and Ginny, helping Ron degnome the garden and flying around the orchard with Ginny. They had taken to walking around the property line and watch the sun set.

There were a few nights when Harry couldn't sleep and he and Ginny could be found in the sitting room, talking until they fell asleep. Then there were nights when Harry had nightmares, most of them revolving Sirius and him falling through the veil. On those nights, Harry went to Ginny's room and woke her up in search of her comfort.

One night Harry had fallen asleep on Ginny's bed over the covers. Ginny let him sleep and covered him with a blanket. Molly found them the following morning, Harry sleeping over the quilt Ginny was under and the evidence of Harry's nightmare still on his face. The Weasley matriarch didn't say anything but shut the door behind her and let them sleep.

She watched their interactions with each other and how patient and kind Ginny was with Harry. It was Ginny and Ginny alone with minimal help from the rest of the family that got Harry through the rough times after Sirius's passing.

Molly had to laugh when she found them outside doing the washing and using the leftover water for a water fight. She watched as they soaked each other and then roaring with laughter. She left them to their fun until the water was all gone and ordered them to change into dry clothes before they got sick.

Later that evening, Harry and Ginny started their own game of tag, and chased each other around the back garden. For everyone, including Remus who had stopped by to check on Harry, found their game entertaining. They laughed when Ginny tackled Harry to the ground and started tickling all his ticklish spots.

Hearing Harry laugh again and smile brought a smile to everyone's face.

Then one afternoon, mid July Molly sent Ginny to market for a few things she needed for dinner and she took Harry with her. Before they went to the market, Harry treated Ginny to ice cream at the old ice shop.

"What flavor do you want?" Ginny asked.

"What are you getting?" Harry didn't know what flavor to get, having had ice cream a handful of times and decided to get whatever Ginny got.

"Chocolate," Ginny decided. Harry ordered the same and paid for the cones and they headed to sit on the bench outside of the bakery next door. They sat on the bench, eating their ice cream, and talking.

Once they finished their ice cream, they cleaned themselves up and headed for the market.

When they returned to the Burrow, they helped Molly get dinner ready.

After dinner, they went outside and sat in the swing, on the edge of the garden.

"Gin," Harry began.

"Yes," Ginny said. She looked up into his green eyes. While he could get lost in her eyes, she could get lost in his.

"Thanks for taking care of me and for being there for me." Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome sweetie," Ginny said, smiling. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her arm wrapping around him, her hand resting on his stomach.

"I should also say thank you for rescuing me. I would have probably died from starvation if you hadn't come for me."

"I was worried about you, wondering if you were okay," Ginny explained, drawing an imaginary circle on his stomach. She smiled when he jumped. "Then Hedwig came with that letter and I couldn't sit there knowing you were hurt. I'm glad that you're okay."

"Me too," Harry intoned. "And thanks for helping me grief. Sirius wouldn't want me to stop living just because he's gone."

He looked down at Ginny as she looked up at him. They kissed, and then parted. Harry whispered "I love you."

Ginny smiled and replied, "I love you too."

Together, they watched the sun go down and headed inside after a little star gazing. Arthur and Molly watched them from the kitchen window, smiling softly at the young couple until they returned inside.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry was lying in bed later that night, thinking about the events that took place in his life in the last month.

He lost his godfather, went from living with his relatives who were abusive to him, to living with his second family, getting to be with his girlfriend and his best friend. Harry placed his hand on his stomach, filling full from dinner hours ago. He was used to going to bed on an empty stomach and now he would go to bed on a full stomach.

He would never have to worry about getting beaten up by his cousin or his uncle again. He could be a normal teenager, and hang out with his friends and girlfriend.

Ginny was a reminder to him that there were people out there who loved him. Saying I love you to Ginny was something that he wanted to do for a long time. She was the one who rescued him from his relatives, took care of his injuries and nursed him back to health.

He was now living with a loving family, something he wanted since he was a little boy. All it took was writing to Ginny saying two little words. 'Rescue me'.


End file.
